Chapter 263
|trsname=Crime Sorcière |engname=Crime Sorcière |volume=#31 |arc=Grand Magic Games arc |jreldate=Dec 14, 2011 |relepisode=Episode 154 }} Crime Sorcière is the 263rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. All the powerful guilds in Fiore are preparing for the Grand Magic Games. Meanwhile, an individual guild, Crime Sorcière, consisting of Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy, meet with Fairy Tail and ask them of a favor to investigate a sinister Magic source during the Grand Magic Games. Ultear also offers Fairy Tail a method to regain their training experience as compensation for their favor. Summary Lamia Scale's Guild Master, Ooba Babasaama, is determined to win the Grand Magic Games, as does Lamia Scale's Mages. Blue Pegasus's Guild Master, Bob, and Ichiya comment that with Lamia Scale's strongest Mages taking part in the games, they will have to work hard as well. Sting hears from Frosch and Lector that Fairy Tail is going to take part in the Grand Magic Games and asks Rogue if he is looking forward to it, but Rogue replies by expressing his disinterest. Raven Tail and Ivan Dreyar are sinisterly planning to utterly destroy Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail's training beach, everyone is desolate as they are devastated that they lost their 3 months of training time by going into the Celestial Spirit World. Virgo asks Lucy to punish her, but Lucy tells her to go home. Suddenly, a pigeon lands on Erza's head and Erza notices a message that tells them to go to the suspension bridge deep in the west woods. They go to the bridge and as they get there the bridge suddenly reforms. As they walk a little deeper, they are met by Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. Jellal reveals he was rescued from prison by Meredy and Ultear and had founded a guild called Crime Sorcière, that's sole purpose is to rid the world of evil so that Dark Mages like Zeref will never rise again. Jet recalls that he has heard of them, and that they have destroyed many Dark Guilds over the past few years. Jellal also reveals to Erza that he has regained all of his memories of his misdeeds at the Tower of Heaven. Gray and Juvia also greet Ultear and Meredy, respectively. Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear then ask Fairy Tail for a favor, to investigate a powerful yet sinister Magic force that was omnipresent during the Grand Magic Games. Erza speaks for Fairy Tail and agrees, and Ultear also offers a method for Fairy Tail to regain their lost training time. Ultear reveals that there is actually a second container of Magic in Mages that she can exploit with her Arc of Time Magic to accelerate their magical ability. Ultear warns them evilly that they will experience tremendous pain as a result, but Natsu is content and happily hugs her. While Fairy Tail is having fun in their reunion with Crime Sorcière, Erza is quiet as she watches Jellal with a troubled expression. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used * ** Spells used * Abilities used *None Navigation